For modern dairy milking operations to remain profitable, it may be important to maximize the efficiency of a herd of dairy livestock. In order to maximize efficiency of a herd of dairy livestock, it may be beneficial to ensure that the livestock remain healthy and have a high reproductive efficiency. Accordingly, health monitoring and estrus detection for a herd of dairy livestock may be integral components of modern dairy milking operations. Current systems and methods supporting health monitoring and estrus detection, however, have proven inadequate in various respects.